El peso de los sentimientos
by Greengrass07
Summary: El día está soleado pero, ¿Qué más da? Hace años que su vida se hundió en las tinieblas y él, el niño que vivió, se vio obligado a esconderse detrás de una máscara de felicidad. Sí, el grandioso Harry Potter, el héroe máximo del mundo mágico, aquel que su nombre es sinónimo de paz y tranquilidad, estaba destinado a vivir bajo el yugo de sus lastimeros sentimientos.


**_EL PESO DE LOS SENTIMIENTOS_**

El día está soleado pero, ¿Qué más da? Hace años que su vida se hundió en las tinieblas y él, el niño que vivió, se vio obligado a esconderse detrás de una máscara de felicidad. Sí, el grandioso Harry Potter, el héroe máximo del mundo mágico, aquel que su nombre es sinónimo de paz y tranquilidad, estaba destinado a vivir bajo el yugo de sus lastimeros sentimientos. Pero claro, en esta vida no se puede tener todo. Tenía fama y fortuna, pero, habría renunciado mil veces a esto con tal de tener al amor de su vida a su lado. Era irónico y patético que, quien peleó con dragones, esfinges, acromántulas y demás criaturas siniestras, quien derrotó en dos ocasiones a quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado y luchó con cada uno de sus seguidores, estuviera destinado a vivir la agonía de amar sin ser correspondido. Por años, quizá desde que descubrió que su valentía no era más que su virtud más poderosa, fue cuando entendió que ella sería la mujer perfecta para él, aquella que siempre estaba con él, ya fuera en las buenas o en las malas. Por años pensó que "su destino" estaba seguro, pues siempre lo ayudó y se preocupó por su bienestar, más que por otra persona. Ella era el motor que Harry necesitaba para poder realizar las hazañas de las que es conocido; su sonrisa, su mirada, su piel... Toda ella era una obra de arte, de la cual sólo podían deleitarse quienes la observaran de cerca. Tenerla a su lado le producía una enorme seguridad en sí mismo, como si pudiera ser capaz de todo con tal de protegerla, de mantener esa sonrisa tan encantadora en su rostro. Sí, sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que ella también se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos, o al menos eso pensaba. Era imposible que ella no lo amara como él a ella, pues todo indicaba que su destino era estar juntos. Pero la vanidad lo cegó; dio por hecho algo demasiado pronto con un argumento como "soy el elegido, ella debe amarme"… Pero, para desgracia del héroe más grande que el mundo haya tenido el placer de tener, la chica de sus sueños sólo lo veía como todo menos como el amor de su vida. Un confidente, un apoyo, una compañía, un hermano, un amigo… Para el amor de su vida, él era sólo un amigo más.

El tiempo pasó y, después de seis años de convivencia, ella descubrió sus verdaderos sentimientos; sentimientos de amor que existían en su pecho, ardientes y excitantes, intensos y dominantes… Pero no inspirados en él. Maldita sea la hora en que ella, "su musa" se fijó en ese pelirrojo sin gracia, aquel que sólo era "el tonto amigo de Harry Potter". Esa mirada brillante y esa sonrisa encantadora debieron haberle pertenecido a él, no a su amigo. Era imposible que ella hubiera preferido al tipo seco y sin delicadeza que ella tanto reprendía, y no a quien siempre estuvo a su lado, apoyándola lo más que podía. Después la esperanza lo invadió, pues su amada sufría por aquel idiota que había preferido la pasión de una chica superficial al amor puro e inocente de una dama introvertida. La abrazó cuanto pudo, la consoló miles de veces, tratando de convencerla de que ella no se merecía eso, pero sus esperanzas se derrumbaron durante su última batalla. La guerra, al final de cuentas, había unido a esos dos, quienes decidieron confesarse lo mucho que se amaban, en su propia cara.

¿Qué más da lo que pase? El dolor de su corazón le exigió que diera por terminado aquella agonía, que se dejara morir... Entonces se internó en lo profundo del bosque, buscando su perdición, su huida. Pero la vida, de nuevo, le hizo una mala jugada. En vez de morir como lo había deseado, lo convirtió en el héroe que pudo vencer a la muerte, en un héroe que había sido destinado a la grandeza y a la soledad al mismo tiempo.

Sí, hace muchos años que la amo, tantos que ya perdí la cuenta, pero ¿Eso qué más da? Ella hizo su vida al lado del chico que escogió en aquella batalla, mientras que todo este tiempo el héroe le ha guardado luto a su alma difunta. Sí, su alma había muerto aquel día en que ella arribó al altar de la mano de su padre, portando ese hermoso vestido blanco que él debía disfrutar. Tantos años han pasado que ya no recuerda cuándo sus hijos comenzaron a correr, o cuándo lo comenzaron a llamar ''Tío Harry''... Lo único que sabe es que, cuando crees que la vida no puede ser peor, el golpe de gracia aguarda en la oscuridad, esperando el momento justo para atacar...

Y en este día soleado pero triste, él se ha decidido a confesar ese secreto que asesinó a su espíritu y lo desterró a los dominios de la soledad…

_-Por eso, querida Hermione, hoy vengo a decirte, después de muchas décadas de sentirlo, que te amo y te amaré hasta el último día de mi vida_.

Nuestro héroe se agachó y con sus manos marchitas por el tiempo, sobre una lápida blanca sobresaliente del suelo colocó un ramo de lirios blancos, los favoritos de su amada, quien hacía poco tiempo había perecido en la lucha de vivir y había abandonado este mundo para siempre. Un hilo de lágrimas escapó de aquella mirada nublada por la tristeza, recorriendo las arrugas de la soledad, terminando en aquellos labios adoloridos por tanto esperar un beso que sólo en sueños apareció.

* * *

**_Como casi todo lo que escribo, esto nació de un momento de depresión. Espero que les haya gustado n.n y también espero que me dejen una review xD Nos leemos en la próxima! :D_**


End file.
